The present invention relates to flotation devices and, more particularly, to a flotation device with a clear window and a sunscreen/mask that allows a user to view below the water without a conventional mask or snorkel.
Many people are not comfortable with floating face down in the water and breathing through a snorkel tube while semi-submerged. They fear the water entering the mask or snorkel. They are also at risk of boaters not seeing them and being injured or killed.
Underwater-viewing flotation devices are plagued by ambient light coming from behind the viewer causing reflections and unwanted sources of light that interfere with viewing details of the underwater environment. This ambient light and these reflections cause the user's pupils to constrict. The detail of the subtle light from underwater is, therefore, not easily seen with the pupils constricted, creating a poor vision of the underwater environment.
Other devices in the field fail to greatly eliminate distracting ambient light, reflections and/or water from entering the viewing compartment, thereby greatly reducing the viewer's ability to view details of the underwater environment. Furthermore, some competitive products offer a hard surface in close proximity to the viewer's eyes, nose and mouth raising the opportunity for injury during rough water conditions.
As can be seen, there is a need for an underwater viewing flotation device.